The inventive concepts described herein relate to an optical constant measuring apparatus and method thereof.
A measurement technique using light may be used to measure a sample in a noninvasive manner. A method of measuring an optical constant or an electric characteristic of a sample may be used to obtain information associated with a target substance within a sample, for example, a biological material. The optical constant may be a constant indicating an optical property of a sample. The optical constant may include an optical activity of a sample, an angle of rotation on polarized light, and the like.
Information about a path of light incident onto a sample may be required to obtain information associated with a target substance using the optical constant. There may be used a method where a sample is sectioned and a thickness of a section is approximated to an optical path. In this case, however, an error about a sample having a complicated cross-sectional structure may arise. Also, it is impossible to properly measure a sample being not sectioned.